During conventional bending of heated glass sheets, wherein the glass sheet is bent after being heated in a glass sheet heating furnace, maintaining a sufficient glass temperature for optimal processing is difficult.
If the temperature of the heated glass sheet falls off before and/or during the bending, premature cooling sets up stresses which inhibit bending and sometimes cause the glass sheet to break during bending.